inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
True Game of Soccer
1: the legend begins ''Legends say that the game of soccer has been played since the ancient times. Some people even say that soccer was the game of the gods. We must be ready to face the earth’s biggest threat, the Omega. '' It was moving day. I sighed as I sat at the breakfast table and chewed slowly on my Coco Puffs. I turned on the television that was in our kitchen and turned to channel 15 for the world news. “And for today’s top story,” the female news reporter, Poly Redwood, began, “violence in the country of Europe. Apparently, America has angered the nation and President Love is worried about disputes around the world. Already, the Europeans have begun to take action, it seems. Experts say this could be the next World Wa-“ “Hey! I was watching that!” I jumped out of my seat as my mom turned off the tv as she walked into the kitchen. “Well, young man, you have school,” my mom said in her matter-of-fact voice. “And you’re going to miss your bus if you don’t march outside right now!” I sighed but said no more, knowing arguing was futile. I quickly got dressed in some un impressive clothes and got ready for my last day in St. Louis, Missouri. I almost went out of my bedroom door, but notice I was forgetting my necklace. I grabbed a crest off of my dresser and slipped it around my neck. It was platinum kanji symbols for ‘god’. Kanji is a type of Japanese wrighting. It was my most prized possession given to me by my mother from one of her many trips around the world. I stumbled down stairs and bolted outside just in time to get on the bus. It was completely empty since I was the first to get on every day. I sat on a seat in the back and stared out of the window. I guess I’ll just introduce myself now. My name is Shawn Valentine. I’m a 7th grader and still hate school. Well, I hate everything except for our soccer team. I love soccer so much it almost hurts to leave the team behind and have to go to Japan. Japan. Well, my mom got a new promotion and it requires that we move to Japan. So, with no questions at all she just decided that we move all the way around the world. I hate it so much, but I just can’t make any more problems for my mother. She works so hard to provide ever since dad passed away. I just wish she would have consulted with me first. Oh well, I’ll just make the best of this last day in America. America. Europe. War. God, how I detest any kind of war. And now this might be the start of another world war? I just wish we could all just settle our problems with a good game of soccer and call it truce. But I guess the world just doesn’t work like that. It just has to be violence everywhere we humans go. All we do is leave destruction and chaos in our path, but I plan to change that. I will change that. The bus route went by quickly and we arrived at school with a bus full of screaming teens. I stepped off of the bus and was welcomed by the horrible, broke down school that welcomed me every day. This is one thing I will not miss. “Shawn, bro! What’s up?!” I turned around to my everyday greeting by my best friend, Dex. Dex is a bit of a nerd, but he looks nothing like it. He is like a super computer. HE can find any solution to any problem in a matter of seconds. But to the ladies, he’s like a movie star or something. Dex is super popular and gets most of the girls at our school. I tell he would be perfect for our soccer team, but he still refuses to play. “Hey, bro!” Dex rapped his arm around my neck as he almost dragged me into school. “Ready for your last day the good’ ol US?” “I guess,” I sighed, “I’m gonna miss you and the rest of the guys a lot.” We were headed down the same hall as the soccer team club room. “Um, why are we going to the club room? We’re going to be late for class.” I asked. “Oh, who cares about class when it’s your last day at Power Middle School?” Dex did his signature kool-aid man grin, “besides, we have a surprise for you!” “Wait, we?” Without another word we burst through the doors of the club room. All of the lights were out and it was pitch black. “Hey, what’s up with the lights?” “SURPRISE!!” shouts came from everywhere as Dex flashed on lights. It finally happened. I lost all of my emotions that I’ve been bottling up about me moving. I dropped to my knees and covered my face with my hands as I burst out in tears. “Shawn?” Amy, my ex girlfriend since yesterday, ran to my side and kneeled down beside me. “Looks like the tough guy isn’t as tough as he’d love us to believe,” Bolton said with a grim as he still sat in his chair, not bothering to surprise me. I stiffened, “Sh-shut it, Bolt. I’m fine,” I smiled and wiped my face as I stood on my own two feet. Our forward and captain, Nick, walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder, “It has been an honor to play with such a extraordinary player.” “Thanks, Nick. I’ve loved playing with you two. All of you guys actually!” I walked over to the desk in our room. “Especially you, Bolton. Even though you’re such an annoying dufus, you’ve made me a better player.” Bolton looked up in alarm and stared at me. I smiled as best as I could. “Loser,” he stood from his chair and unzipped his warm up suit, “IF you really want to prove that you’re really thankful, why don’t you try beating me for one?” I sighed and smiled slightly, “Let’s go!!” 2: The girl “So, how was your last day?” My mom and I were finally on the plane to Japan, Express Way. As soon as I got home from school today, we packed every single little thing that the movers didn’t take to Japan already. It was kind of hard to maneuver in our tight, little 2 roomed apartment, but we got all packed in time and quickly got to the airport. We had just had got when my mom asked me the question. “It was great,” I almost couldn’t hold back the tears from the memory of that day, but I stayed calm. “The guys threw a party for me and we played one last game of soccer before the day was over.” Mom smiled, “You really love soccer don’t you, Shawn?” “Of course!” I almost yelled. “I’m going pro one of these days!” “Well that’s a nice dream, son. But maybe you should-“ “No! I swear on it mom! I will become a pro and be something you can be proud of!” Mom just smiled at me and kissed my forehead, “I am already more proud of you than you ever could imagine. Now, listen to your Japanese CD and get some sleep.” I sighed and slipped on the earphones on my CD player and began to let the dull voice of the speaker lady begin the Japanese lesson. I guess I’ll explain my mother a bit. My mom, Daisy Valentine, is a 35 year old woman. For such a young age, she has had more than her fair share of pains and hurts and deaths in life. She is such a loving and sweet mother and I couldn’t ask for a better one. Yet, she has one flaw about her. She has lost all hope in any kind of dreams. The world is all just a big coincidence to her. Ever since Dad disappeared when I was just a baby, she’s been that way. I still have no memory of him what so ever to this day, but the process of disbelief worsened over the years until she never believed in herself. But I have made a pack to always follow my dream and I will one day get her to believe in me again. I will become pro. ******************************************************* We got into a taxi when I finished forcing all of our unnecessary bags. I sat in the back beside my mom. The cab driver stared at me with an uneasy glare as I kept staring at how Japanese cars had the steering wheel on the passenger side of the car. It was weird to watch him drive. I stared out of the foggy window at the overcrowded streets. Kids ran around their parents laughing, playing. I wish I could just be free and uncaring like them. But I have to be prepared to be alone. Her condition keeps worsening. I felt the great tug of the taxi driver stomping on the brake. “Sorry, seems to be a traffic build up. Looks like we’ll be here for a while….” The cab driver informed us. “It’s fine,” Mom said with a smile. I sighed and looked out the window. As we inched up little by little up the incredibly long street, I saw a soccer field in the back of a school. There were 5 people on each side of the field including the goal keeper. They seemed to be starting the game just now. My spirits lifted a little at the thought at seeming a decent soccer game. The game started as a girl with long pink hair passed the ball to a dark skinned guy with deep black shades on. It made him look blind. The boy ran past player after player with expert jukes and swift dodges. He skillfully passed it back to the pink headed girl behind him without turning back. The girl dashed past the other players with lightening speed. The other players on their team looked as if they couldn’t even compare to these two. They looked like pros. The girl smiled big at the goal keeper and reeled back her knee. As if time slowed, I saw a spark go through her leg. Then lightening ran up and down her leg. The girl seemed to be perfectly fine from the cab. “Mom!! That girl!!” I tried to yell but it wouldn’t come out. The other players seemed to be shocked, but not afraid shocked, more like amazed shocked. How much of true soccer did I really not know about? The girl kicked the ball with incredible force and a sound as if it was thundering went off all around me. “Hm, is it about to rain?” Mom sighed and tried to peek at the sky from the window. I didn’t pay attention to the sky at this time; I was blown away by that incredible kick. The ball zipped towards the goal covered in electricity and zipped right past the goal keeper leaving a trail of sparks. “Nice one!” the boy said in Japanese and ran up to her and they slapped hands. As the two calmed down, they smiled at each other, but it quickly disappeared as they turned as saw our cab. They stared at me with an unbreakable stare that sent a chill through my spine. “Look, it looks like your new classmates. Maybe even team members,” I heard my mother say in a soft and angel like voice. “Huh, what?” I sighed as she drew my attention from the kids. “Yeah, that’s the school you’ll be going to starting tomorrow, Sakura Junior High.” The two kids turned and went back to their game as the taxi finally got free of the traffic and we were rocketing down the street once again. 3: the Symbols “Whoa! This is our house?!” My mother and I were standing in front of a mansion surrounded by an iron gate. We walked into the gate and I was consumed by the overwhelming yard. The yard had a lake with shrubs surrounding it. “Yes, this is our new house,” Mom did a sweet smile and grabbed her bag by and began to walk to the giant front doors with the same symbol as my charm. I reached inside my shirt and pulled out the charm. Was this suppose to mean something? I shrugged and slid the necklace back into my shirt. I grabbed my bags and headed for the doors. The inside of the mansion was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. In the middle of the giant room was a fountain, but water was not running in it. The statue in it was a giant silver version of ‘god’ in kanji letters. This was either a coincidence or something’s going on. “Hey mom,” I began, “why-“ “Why does the front door and the fountain statue resemble your charm?” my mother interrupted my question, like she was reading my mind. “It’s simple. It’s because this was my great grandfather’s home and I have inherited it.” “But, then,” I pulled out my charm, “does this mean that this belongs to-“ “It was my grandfather’s, yes. But it now belongs to you,” she knelt to look directly into my eyes. “Mom, “ my emotions almost came over me, but I quickly dispersed them and sighed, “thank you, I really love it, mom.” Mom frowned, “What have I told you about that, young man?” I stiffened. “Never hide your feelings from your loved ones!” she smiled again and her speech pepped up. “Just be honest with me. Let it all out.” And so I did. As tears began to overflow in my eye sockets, I ran into my mother’s arms, the place where I felt most safe. From the outside world. *************************************************** I gulped as I stood in front of the giant iron gates of my school. It was much more majestic than my old school. Compared to this place, my old school might as well been a cardboard box. But, even though all of that was true, I still missed my old school terribly. I missed my old home and my old friends and my old teachers, and coaches. But it was time to leave all of that behind. This was a new day and an entirely new adventure in life! I took a deep breath and stepped into the gates and let the overwhelming chatter and activity of the school entrance yard take my body. “Shawn Valentine?” I heard a voice say behind me and I turned around to see the face of heaven. “Hi, I’m Misoka Tsumaji. I will be your guide for the day,” the girl said in a angel, but tough like voice. Misoka was blonde girl with a perfect face and figure. I fell in love with her at first sight. I felt my cheeks go volcano red as I spoke, “Y-yeah. I’m Shalentine. I mean Shawn Valentine.” She sighed, “Will you stop staring at me like that!?” “Oh, um sorry!” I quickly spun in the other in the other direction. “Well, let’s get going before the first bell already!!” Misoka grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the school through the giant entrance. “This is the main entrance,” she said as we walked through the crowed entrance of the school. “You will enter here every day and you are not to be late to class unless you want detention. Any questions?” I opened my mouth to speak, “Y-“ “Good! Now, let’s get to the classrooms,” she dragged me past many people and girls that laughed at me for about 10 minutes. Finally, I heard the sound of heaven. The bell rang and it was time for class. “I’ll see you after all of our classes. We’ll cover the sport fields next,” and with that, she walked to her class and I watched her all the way down the hall. I walked into my own homeroom and stared around the humongous classroom. It had about 25 or so desks, but only 5 people were sitting on the front row. “Ahh, you must be the new student, Shawn, right?” a man in jeans and a white shirt got out of the chair in the front of the room and walked over to me. I assumed he was the teacher, but why would someone like that be a teacher at this prestigious school? “I am your teacher, Mr. Woods, but you can skip all of the former stuff and call me Matt. You can just take a seat on the front row right after you introduce yourself to the class.” I stepped in front of the small crowd of kids and sighed, “My name is Shawn Valentine. And most of you probably can’t understand me, but I’m from America.” “Hello, Shawn!” they all responded to my surprise. “Um, Mr. Valentine, this is the class for children who cannot speak Japanese yet,” Matt said with a giggle. “Huh? So, everyone here is from America?” “Not exactly, but they can all speak English.” I sighed and stepped quickly over to my desk. I looked around the room again and noticed a girl staring at me with great concentration. Just like the other two kids from yesterday. I tried to cover my face and look out the window, but I couldn’t help glancing back at her every few moments. It was like we were connected somehow. Like we were meant to meet and this was all destiny. 4: the time skip “And this is the football field,” Misoka was leading me through all of the sport fields with a better attitude now. The soccer field was next. I could feel my pulse began to race as we inched our way closer and closer to the beautifully cut and perfect posture of their unworthy soccer field. “And this is the- HEY! Wait till I’m done explain until you go running on fields!” Misoka screamed as I dashed to the center of the field at full speed. “Ahh,” I smiled and looked around the entire field. Just the sight of this wonderful treasure was enough to get me fired up for a good match!” I smiled and fell flat on the grass on my back and laid there with my arms and legs spread. I closed my eyes to imagine playing a game and to be on the Sakura Jr. High soccer team. “What do you think you’re doing, you fool?” I had prepared for the scaring voice of Misoka to say those words, but it was different voice. A male voice. I sat up and looked up at a blonde boy in a tight black and pink soccer uniform shirt. “Oh, uh, sorry,” I dusted myself off as I stood and extended my hand to him, “I’m the new student, Shawn Valentine.” “The American, huh?” the boy said with a rather scornful look. And walked around me in circles like a hungry shark. “Uh, yeah ‘the American’. Who, may I ask, are you?” The boy stopped and stared at my eyes. I could almost feel the hate he felt for me right. For everything it seemed. “Quincy Roads. Captain of the Sakura Petal soccer team.” He began to walk around me again, “I see you can understand Japanese.” “Well, yeah,” I gulped. “My mom made me study Japanese speech and reading for a year before we moved.” “Moved? But why would you move all the way across the globe?” “Well, because a year ago, her boss told her that her wing of her work will most likely be headed to Japan in about a year or a half, so here I am.” “Yeah,” Quincy backed off and stood a couple of feet away from me. I just noticed the soccer ball he dribbling at his feet. “So, you any good at soccer, Valentine?” “Yep! I was co-captain in Missouri!” I proudly boosted with my chest out. Quincy smiled a perfect, pearly-white smile, “Oh, captain huh? I guess you’re better than you look then, huh?” I balled my hands into fist and tried to control the anger I had for this guy. Mom, wouldn’t like that I got a fight on the first day. “Well then,” he smiled and kicked the ball the center line of the field and it stopped like it was a magnet in side of the field and ball. “Let’s see who can score first.” I smiled and cracked my knuckles, “Sure, I guess I can embarrass the captain a little.” Quincy didn’t smile this time and stood strong and ready to get the ball first. “Ready,” Quincy said, “GO!” At that, I took off towards the ball like a mad man. But it was like a blink of an eye Quincy was running right past me with the ball. I skidded to a stop and twisted around on my heels and took off in the other direction. I was not gonna lee this little punk beat me! To my surprise, I caught up with him just before he made it inside of the penalty box and did a slide tackle to break his possession of the ball. “Humph, faster than I expected, but,” he did it again. He was standing right in front of me in a blink. I quickly kicked the ball between his legs and dashed around him and headed to the goal with the ball in my possession. I smiled and looked back at him. But it was weird, he wasn’t moving. He was just standing there. Had he given up? “Hey, whatcha’ starin’ at?” I flashed my head around to get a quick glance of him before he stole the ball from me before I could even react. He was gone down the field now. There was no way I could catch him. But that didn’t matter. I took off at full speed and bolted down the field. I noticed I was gaining on him, but it wasn’t enough. Quincy was at the front of the goal now. Then, everything just stopped. It was like time had frozen. But not completely, I could see Quincy’s foot about to collide with the ball, but it was like watching a movie in slow-motion. But it didn’t matter. I took off towards Quincy and just as soon as I began my slide tackle, time stared again. I had slid completely under Quincy and successfully stolen the ball once again. “What the?!” I heard Quincy’s cry on anger as I bolted further and further down the field. But I was still unsuccessful at getting away, again. He was standing right in front of me in a matter of seconds. But this time, it happened again. Time slowed down and I could see every individual movement that Quincy made. As he slid his leg in to attempt to steal the ball, I quickly jumped up and brought the ball with me. I looked down and saw in slow-motion Quincy’s expression turn from victory to defeat. I smiled and landed. Time went back to normal. Quincy tried to react, but it was too late. I knew I didn’t have time to get to the box, so I just took a chance and shot from where I stood, almost in the middle of the field. “No!!” I heard Quincy yell as the ball flew into the net, but he was there to stop it. He stood in front of the ball right before the ball hit net. Once more, time slowed. I could see the ball each individual spin. I have to beat him!! I just have to!! Please!! You have to spin faster and get stronger!! Get it the goal!!! Then as if my wish had been answered by a god, it began to spin faster then faster and even faster while the world was still in slow-motion. Time came back to us and I experienced a miracle. “AHHH!!” Quincy let out a yell of pain as the ball rotated and spun right into his ribcage. The ball stopped spinning and fell to the ground. It bounced a little and hit the net ever so slightly. 5: The thunder planet “YEAH!!!” I jumped and punched the air. “Ugh,” Quincy fell to his knees. “How did this kid even get close to beating me?! Unforgivable!” “Shawn, you idiot!!” Misoka’s voice slashed the air as she raced over to the goal. She knelt beside Quincy, “You ok?” I began to walk over to them but then I heard someone behind me, “Shawn! I didn’t know you liked soccer!” I turned around to see Matt in different clothes. He wore a black and pink jumpsuit and carried a soccer ball in his arms. “M-Matt? Don’t tell me you’re the coach?” I asked him, trying to keep my voice steady. “Yep! Nice to see you!” I noticed the rest of the team in their uniforms a couple of feet behind him. I saw the pink hair girl and the shades guy in the crowd. I also saw the girl from my homeroom class talking to them both. It was like the sensed me staring at them. They all stopped talking and stared at me. I flashed my attention back to Matt. “Hey, do you want to be on the team?” Matt blurted out. “We could really use a guy that can keep up with Quincy.” I was shocked. I had never even thought about joining this team. The thing with Quincy was all just a fluke, beginners luck! But I thought and thought and thought about his offer hard. Maybe this would be the perfect team for me. “Wait coach. Before he joins, we want to test him out,” the pink hair girl stepped out of the crowd and stood beside Matt with the shades boy and the girl from my class. “We can’t just accept anyone on this team. Let this be a little try-out.” “Hmmmm, I guess you’re right, Lucy. Alright, we’re starting Shawn Valentine’s try-outs! All players except for Shawn, Lucy, Z, and Gale off the field!” I gulped and sighed as the others on the team began to file off of the field. It was finally time to show what I could do! The girl in my class, Gale, went over to the goal and strapped on her gloves. The shades boy, I assumed was Z, and Lucy stepped in front of me. “Since you can get pasted Quincy, you should be able to get pass the two of us and then score a goal on Gale!” Lucy smiled. “Think you can do that, pretty boy?” I blushed at the taunt but quickly shook it off, “Let’s go!” Z kicked the ball over to me, “Since it’s 2 on 1 you can have the ball first.” “Ok, then,” as soon as the ball touched my foot, I took off down the field straight to them. “Let’s go then!” AS they began to meet me half way, I noticed that they were slower than Quincy by a lot! I knew I could win. Lucy came up to me first. She put her feet in my way to get the ball from me one foot after the other. I had to twist and turn and kick the ball around her just to keep it away from her. But she stayed on me and kept a straight face like this was nothing. I faked to one side and went left, but she was there. I kicked the ball between her legs and went behind her, she was there. I had to do whatever I did in my little match against Quincy! Time slowed. Finally, I could read her movements like a book. I jumped around Lucy and headed for the goal. But where was Z? “Looking for something?” I heard Z’s whisper as he stole the ball from me and zoomed past me as time went back to normal. “How did you?!” I said and took off down behind Z. I caught up to him and I went in with a slide tackle. Failed. Z jumped right as my feet went under him and he brought the ball with him. Like he could read all of my movements without even looking at me. I tripped and fell, not being able to keep my balance from that tackle. “Oh is that all you’ve got? I guess you’re really not worthy of being on this team.” I heard Lucy’s taunt. “Comon, Z. Lets end it here before-“ Without another moment of hesitation, I slyly jumped off the ground and bolted to Z. I quickly slid my leg in for the ball, but again, he got me. Z kicked the ball high and ran right past me to catch it when it landed. I wasn’t beaten yet! I ran to Z, determined to get that ball. Again and again, I did slide tackle after slide tackle, juke after juke, I just couldn’t get through this guy. He was amazing. I couldn’t take anymore. I put my hands on my knees and breathed hard. I was down. “Well, if that’s all then-“ “No!!” I screamed and rushed for Z. My body wasn’t my own anymore. I couldn’t feel my legs or even control anything, it’s almost like I was being controlled. “Time Skip!” Time slowed. They were now no match for me. I stole the ball from Z and had control again. Time went back to normal and I was in the box. No time to think, all that was left was to shoot! I shot the ball at the corner of the goal with all of my might! Gale smiled and stood with her arms cross. Wasn’t she going to block it? “Gale Force Wall!!” Gale yelled and I could feel the ground seem to rumble as a mini tornado formed in front of her. “What the heck?!” I looked around for any other shocked expressions, but I found none. This was all normal to them. The ball flew into the center of the tornado and flew out of the top. Gale caught it and smiled a giant grin at me. “Z! Lucy! Finish this!” The ball flew over my head and pasted the half of the field marker. I was so shocked. How could a girl that looked like she has never lifted a single weight in her life through the ball all the way across the field. This team was truly a miracle from a god. “Z, let’s show him our power!” Lucy smiled as she headed up field with Z beside her. I dashed after them, hoping for the slow down thing to happen again, but it didn’t come, and I knew I had loss. Lucy’s leg covered in electricity just like the first time I saw her, but this was a different kick. Lucy stepped on the side of the ball sending it spinning in the air, with lightening. “Now! Thunder!” “Planet!!” Z stomped the ground and chunks of earth tore out of the ground. It surrounded Z and he jumped into the air with the ball. As he kicked the electric ball, the earth followed his leg and hit the ball, creating a loud bang! The ball flew in the direction of the goal with a swirling tornado of earth and lightning surrounding it. I stared in astonishment and I knew, this was the true extent of soccer players. Just then, the earth began to fall apart and the lightning sparkled away. The ball then curved and hit the side of the goal. “Dang it!” Lucy fell to the ground, breathing harder than even me and punched the ground. Z ran over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, “We’ll get it next time.” I turned to the stands when I heard a slow hand clap, “Good job.” It was Matt. “Looks like you made it Mr. Valentine.” I smiled lightly but looked over at the area of that destructive kick. The ground was perfectly fine, like nothing had happened there. What the heck was with that kick and why is everyone acting like nothing happened? SSCJSSCJSSCJ Category:Fanfictions